Sugar Rush
by MonsterMonsoon
Summary: He was so bitter. But she was so sweet. (Stupid Crackship I have .)


Conductor sighed, impatiently tapping his foot and looking at his pocket watch. "And yer sure this...Cooking Cat is coming?"

"I said she would!" Hat Kid huffed. "Cookie wouldn't lie to me!"

"She's a cat, lassie. Cat's are shifty!"

Gasping, she shoved him. He squawked angrily, stumbling a few feet away. "That's so rude! You're just cranky because she was busy and you had to watch me."

"Well, she should've checked her schedule!" he shot back. "And don't push me!"

"She said she's sorry, and she'll make you cookies."

"Ah don't like cookies."

Minutes roll by, and he sees her. A slightly chubby cat, his height with bright orange fur. She was wearing a chef's outfit, and was holding a plate of the previously mentioned cookies. He could feel his feathers puff up slightly.

She was adorable.

Huffing and puffing, she ran up. "I'm so sorry dear! Those Mafia cooks had a party, and I was swamped!" she apologized to Hat Kid, kissing the top of her head.

Cooking Cat turned to Conductor. "I'm so sorry I couldn't watch her! I'm more than grateful. I don't know how to properly repay you, but maybe some fresh, homemade cookies can help! You like cookies, right?"

He was quiet, staring at her. Finally, in a quiet voice he muttered, "Y-Yes."

"Oh! Good! Here you go! They're triple chocolate." she handed him the plate, which he slowly took. "Thank you again! C'mon dear." she took Hat Kid's hand.

Hat Kid shot the Conductor a confused look, but he was lost in his own little world. He watched the two zip off into the lass' ship, then looked back down to the cookies. Gently unwrapping the plastic wrap, he pulled out a cookie and took a small bite. He could feel his cheeks go red.

It was so sweet.

* * *

"So. Lassie. Tell me more about this...cat friend of yers." It had been several days, and Hat Kid was visiting the studios. Mostly to see Grooves, but she just couldn't not say hello to her favorite bird(?) grampa.

"Who, Cookie?" she asked, balancing on a platform nearby.

"Lassie, please be careful. And yes. This…'Cookie' friend of yers. Tell me about her." he reached up to pick her up and off the platform.

"Well she's living in my ship because the Mafia kicked her out of where she lived before. She's teaching me how to cook, and about the Earth, and she watches over me." why was he so curious? She thought he didn't like cats.

His face went a couple shades redder. "...is there...um, well, what about her husband?"

"She doesn't have one. Are you OK? Your face is red." she tilted her head, trying to get a closer look at him.

He stiffened, sweating. "I'm fine, lassie! I'm just curious who ye spend yer time with. Ah don't want ye to get hurt."

She smirked. "Says the bird who tried to shank me in the basement."

Grimacing, he sighed. "Ah said I was sorry. And ye said it wasn't my fault!"

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. But why is your face so red? And why do you care so much about Cookie?"

"Ah...um… Ah liked the cookies she made me. And Ah wanted to say 'thank ye'." he said, a dopey smile creeping onto his face.

"I can ask her to visit-"

"Ye can?! Lass yer the best!" he scooped her up in a bone-breaking hug. She gasped and tried to squirm away, but no luck.

Eventually he placed her back on the ground. "I'm not filming tomorrow, Lassie. Can she come then?"

After taking several deep breaths, Hat Kid responded. "Um...I can see? You don't normally thank people…"

"Well, um…" he couldn't quite answer that. He felt his cheeks start to burn. "OH! I THINK THE OWLS NEED ME! SEE YE TOMORROW LASSIE!" he cackled nervously, quickly running off back to his set.

* * *

"So he wants to see me?" Cookie asked, pulling more cookies out from the oven. "Because he liked my cookies so much?"

"I guess so? I've told you about the Conductor, right? He makes the western movies?" Hat Kid was sitting on the counter, eating a cookie.

"Oh! The one you were in, dear? Those were great!" she squealed. "I'd love to meet him!"

"Ready to go whenever you are." dusting off the cookie crumbs off her dress.

"Oh! Let me pack up some more cookies for him." she purred, placing dozens of cookies into a container. "Let's go sweetie!"

Dropping down to Dead Bird Studios, Hat Kid took CC's paw to lead her inside. "Wow! You did movies here?" she asked, marveling at the posters and trophies. "Did you get a trophy?"

"No! It was a real let down. Anyway, he should be in here." Opening the door to the Conductor's side of the studio. A couple owls were relaxing and lounging about, not having to deal with bombs or whatever crazy idea the old owl came up with next.

"Lassie! There ye are!" the Conductor was sitting in his directors chair, but he quickly hopped down upon seeing them. "Good to see ye lass. And...and…" he trailed off, shifting his gaze to Cookie. His face went red again, and he started to sweat.

"Cooking Cat, at your service! But you can call me Cookie." she grabbed his feathered hand and started to shake. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you!"

He nodded slowly. He tried to reply, but it sounded garbled.

"Now, I heard you were a fan of my cookies! I'm so flattered!" she giggled. "I made you some more." she handed him the container. "It should last you a while."

Nodding again, his feathers were puffed up and sticking out, making him appear much larger than normal.

"I didn't know you made such amazing movies! I loved your Murder Mystery one. I was on the edge of my seat!...um, are you OK?"

The Conductor stood there, motionless. Occasionally he'd open his beak to try to speak, but nothing would come out. His face was a bright red, and his feathers were sticking out so much he looked like he came out of a cartoon.

Hat Kid snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nothing. "...is this what a stroke is?"

"Sweetie maybe we should go." CC said quietly.

"No no no! No need!" as if he snapped back into reality, the Conductor was back. "I'm OK! Ah was just thinking! Er, it's nice to meet ye...Cookie." he offered his hand for her to shake again, which she slowly took.

"...right! Are you filming today?" she asked, looking at the set. "Whoa! That's so big! Was it hand painted?"

Hat Kid pulled him off to the side. "What is going on with you? Are you sick? Is that why your face is so red?!"

Swallowing nervously, he replied, "No, Lassie I'm not sick...I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Ah just wanted to meet yer friend and thank her-"

" _ **YOU LIKE HER, DON'T YOU?!"**_

Panicking, he covered her mouth with his hand. "Not so loud!" he hissed. "Ye think Ah want everyone to know?!"

Her eyes sparkled, and as soon as he let go she whisper/sang, "You like Cookie! You like Cookie!"

He frowned. "OK, OK, maybe a little bit. But it's just an eensy, weensy little bit. And ye better keep it to yerself!"

"What's going on?" Cookie started to walk over.

Conductor stood up as straight as he could, puffing out his chest slightly. "N-Nothing! The little Lass was about to spoil me new movie idea!"

Cookie gasped. "She's going to be in your next movie!? Oh that's so wonderful!"

"The owls are terrible actors. Plus, Ah like to keep the lass around. She raises morale." his face went red again, and he glanced at his feet. "Ah bet Ah could squeeze ye in one of me movies if ye wanted…"

She sighed wistfully. "I'd love too! But I can't. My job takes up too much of my time."

"Well yer job comes first. But if ye ever have some time, Ah can give ye a little role. Now! Do ye want to see my baby?!" he started to run up ahead. "C'mon! I'll show ye!"

"I didn't know you had children-" Cookie stopped herself as she stared at the mostly repaired Owl Express. "Oh. Your baby is a train."

"Only the best train in the world!" he said proudly, patting the side.

"I thought it blew up? In your movie?"

He laughed nervously. "It was just special effects! Me train is fine."

Hat Kid frowned. Almost being burnt by fire and radioactive waste were not special effects. "No, it was real!"

He ruffled her hair playfully. "Kids, right? No matter how many times Ah told her, she still thinks it was real." he gave her a look that said 'play along'. And, begrudgingly, she did.

"Wow! You're an amazing director! I thought it was real! Can we go inside?" she asked, looking at the end car.

"Of course!" he was practically swelling with pride. He helped Cookie up, but before he could climb inside, the little girl grabbed his tail feathers.

The Conductor yelped in pain, whirling around to give the lass a stern talking to. But she started lecturing him first. "Why did you lie to Cookie?!"

"Now Lass, Ah didn't technically lie! It was special effects! Very real ones." he booped her nose. "Please lassie?"

She huffed, but let go of his tail. Before he could go inside, Cookie ran out and the two bumped into each other. He went bright red, fiercely apologizing to her.

"I'm so sorry Conductor, but I need to jet. I just got a call from work and I need to go back in. Another time?" she offered her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Of c-course! Yer always welcome here!" he stuttered, a dumb smile on his face as he watched her leave.

Hat Kid groaned. Old People Love. "You are lovesick, grampa!"

He scoffed. "This isn't a big deal, lassie! It's nae like Ah lay awake at night, thinking about her!

Hours later, the Conductor was laying in his bed, thinking about Cookie.

"...oh no."


End file.
